Birth of Krakozhia
Welcome to the Portal Page of Birth of Krakozhia. This timeline is mostly focused on the existence of the , a nation located in northeastern Bulgaria which gained independence from the Bulgarians after almost forty years of subjugation. Also, many nations that do not exist in OTL exist in this TL through, by extension, the existence of the Krakozhians themselves. This is a live timeline: its story continues to unfold NOW, in real time. This ATL covers everything from the dawn of the Krav people to their descendants in the present day. This is the Birth of Krakozhia. Introduction The very first point of divergence occurred sometime in ancient history, when the people known as the Kravs first arose from obscurity and began establishing their dominion. In our timeline, no such people called the Krav exists, and even if they did, they would most probably not exist in northeastern Bulgaria. After a long history of assimilation under other peoples such as the Thracians, Slavs, and the Bulgars, the Kravs finally decided that enough was enough and that they wanted their own country again. rebelled against his Bulgarian overlords, gathered his fellowmen, and established the Empire of Karosha, with Igor as the first Emperor. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever. The Ottoman Empire conquered the Empire of Karosha, and Emperor Yaroslav II, then the ruling emperor, fled his capital of Pretoska and reestablished his domain in two barren and frozen islands in the Arctic Ocean. They would remain there for almost five hundred years. Finally, in 1876, after the April Uprising in Bulgaria caused the world to call for an independent Bulgarian state, Emperor Turmaryan II decided to take the opportunity and return the Empire of Karosha to its rightful lands. Under the protective eye of the Russian Empire, Turmaryan returned to his ancestral birthplace, greeted by thousands of jubilant Kravs. Two years later, in the Treaty of San Stefano, Karosha regained its historical territories. Karosha managed to get through the Great War relatively unscathed, with it siding with neither the Allies nor the Central Powers. In 1938, however, upon the urging of the Sultan of Hatay, who was a first cousin once removed of Empress Yevdokiya, wife of Emperor Leonid V, Karoshan troops entered what was then Hatay State, and when the Sultanate of Hatay was declared in 1939, Karosha was one of the first countries to diplomatically recognize Hatay. Then the Second World War broke out. Once again, Karosha remained neutral in the conflict, siding neither with the Allies nor Hitler's Axis, but this time, they wouldn't escape without a fight. In 1943, a Nazi-allied Bulgaria, led by Dobri Bozhilov, ordered the invasion of Karosha. The Karoshan Army fought valiantly, giving the royal family enough time to make their escape to London, but in the end, the Army was soundly defeated by the Bulgarian army, assisted by a crack SS battalion. Alexander Savetov, a former Karoshan prime minister and a self-admitted fascist who was removed from his post due to irregularities in his governance, was erected leader of the newly created Karoshan State. His rule would only last for about two years, however, because by 1945, the Red Army would overrun much of Eastern Europe, and Savetov himself would be executed by the Army of Karosha, a Communist group of partisans and guerrillas aided by the Soviets. A year after the end of World War Two, Prime Minister Gancho Bilev was leading reconstruction efforts in Karosha in preparation for the return of the Emperor when he was killed by a Red Army truck in a freak traffic accident. Just a few days earlier, he had condemned a Red Army referendum which revealed that the people of Karosha wanted to join the fledgling People's Republic of Bulgaria. Although later investigation revealed that his death was really just a freak traffic accident, suspicion on the Red Army was high. On December 4, 1946, Karosha was officially annexed into the People's Republic of Bulgaria. Karosha would remain under stifling Bulgarian rule for almost forty years, until 1985, when a man named declared the secession of the Karoshan Territory from the People's Republic of Bulgaria. Due to the Bulgarian corruption of the old term "Karosha", the new nation was named the Republic of Krakozhia. A month-long revolutionary war was fought, until the rebel armies finally controlled all of Karoshan Territory. On February 28, 1985, the Republic of Krakozhia was officially established. Newsfeed - Telekrakozhia News: News All Around the Clock March 22, 2014: Turkey joins Ukraine in war for Crimea ANKARA, Turkey - Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan announced today that it is joining Ukraine's side in the conflict for the Crimean peninsula, which has become an area of dispute between Ukraine and Russia following the overthrow of thr former's pro-Russian government which led to the latter annexing the Crimean peninsula. Erdogan stated that "...the Turkish Republic, as a staunch ally of the Ukraine, and in accordance with the charter of the Black Sea Alliance as signed by both of our great nations...is joining the Ukraine in its decision to reclaim the Crimean peninsula." Other memeber nations of the Black Sea Alliance are expected by Ukraine to join the war, although Krakozhia, with the third-most powerful military force in the area behind Russia and Turkey, is not expected to join due to a recently declared non-interference policy. March 21, 2014: Ukraine declares war on Russia for Crimea KIEV, Ukraine - Three days after the Crimean peninsula decided in a referendum to secede from Ukraine and join Russia, acting Ukrainian president Oleksandr Turchynov declared that "a state of war is now existing between Ukraine and the Russian Federation." Although the Ukrainian general staff had ordered all units in Crimea to stand down in the days following the referendum, following Ukraine's declaration of war, all Ukrainian units still active within the Crimean peninsula that have not surrendered to Russian forces in the area were ordered to the Ukrainian mainland as quickly as possible, possibly in preparation of an invasion force into Crimea or a force to counter the possible Russian invasion from the east. Ukraine has called on its allies in the Black Sea Alliance to come and join its side in the war for Crimea, with particular emphasis on Turkey and Krakozhia, although with Krakozhian president Ivan Prokofiev's recent declaration of a non-interference policy for his country, Ukraine may most likely not be joined by one of its most powerful allies in the Black Sea area. March 18, 2014: Crimea splits from Ukraine, joins Russia CRIMEAN PENINSULA - Today, the people of the Crimean peninsula voted overwhelmingly to secede from Ukraine as the Republic of Crimea, and then join the Russian Federation under the same name. This referendum came a few days after Ukraine's pro-Russian government was overthrown in a popular movement and replaced with a pro-Western one. Russian President Vladimir Putin organized the referendum in reaction to the deposition, and is looking to complete the annexation on March 21. Ukraine declared the referendum illegal and urged all nations to fight against "the illegal occupation of the Crimean peninsula." June 6, 2013: Philippine ships successfully reenter Scarborough Shoal SCARBOROUGH SHOAL, Philippines - The Philippine government announced that ships from its navy had successfully reentered Scarborough Shoal, a disputed landmass that the Philippines claims is part of its territory but has been virtually occupied by the People's Republic of China since April 2012. The frigate BRP Ramon Alcaraz, accompanied by patrol boats BRP Simeon Castro, BRP Jose Andrada, BRP Cebu and at least ten Philippine fishing vessels, entered the shoal after the Chinese ships patrolling it departed when a United States Navy destroyer passed close by on its way to a goodwill visit to Manila. The Philippine Navy, which had been looking for a chance to "retake" the shoal, known locally as Panatag, from "the unlawful occupation of Chinese vessels," took advantage of the opportunity and entered the shoal. When the Chinese vessels returned to take their place around the shoal, they were greeted with a very unenthusiastic welcome from the Filipinos. One Chinese vessel, the Yuzheng 310, claimed to be China's fastest fisheries administration vessel, attempted to reenter the shoal but was blocked by the Ramon Alcaraz and the Cebu, almost causing a collision and an embarrassing diplomatic incident. China immediately accused the Philippines of "violating sovereign Chinese territory," and it also damned the United States for "interfering with the protection of the territory of the People's Republic." April 16, 2013: Prokofiev condemns Boston Marathon bombings, offers support to the United States IBKLASK, Krakozhia - President Ivan Prokofiev appeared on national television today, in which he condemned the Boston Marathon bombings and assured the people that "if such an attack were to occur here on Krakozhian soil, the perpetrator/s shall summarily pay for their crimes, and their heads chopped off after due judiciary process." Prokofiev also stated in his televised appearance that "Krakozhia stands behind the United States of America in their moment of grief," and that "the Krakozhian people are fully with the Americans with their suffering at such needless loss." In a brief postscript, Prokofiev stressed that any and all suspicious activities sighted within Krakozhia should be immediately reported to the authorities. A few political analysts criticized Prokofiev's message as being "too authoritarian," especially as Prokofiev is from the Krakozhian Democratic Party, which, as its name suggests, is concerned with the rapid introduction of democratic reforms in the former Communist country. March 13, 2013: Habemus Papam! VATICAN CITY - The Roman Catholic Church has a new pontiff in the person of Cardinal Jorge Mario Bergoglio of Buenos Aires, Argentina, who took the papal name Francis. He was elected in the second day of the conclave, during the fifth ballot. He chose the name Francis because of St. Francis of Assisi and his concern for the well-being of the poor. Before giving his Urbi et Orbi blessing to the people in St. Peter's Square, Pope Francis asked them to bless him before he blessed them. March 7, 2013: Krakozhia sends delegation to Chavez state funeral CARACAS, Venezuela - Health Minister Dr. Boris Khirov and Energy Minister Dr. Yuri Yurievsky led the Krakozhian delegation to the state funeral of the late Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez. Dr. Khirov carried a letter handwritten by President Ivan Prokofiev himself, in which he expressed his regrets for not being able to attend the funeral himself, and his condolences to Chavez's family and the Venezuelan people in general. Dr. Khirov was seen wearing his signature khaki overcoat over a blue suit and red Converse sneakers, while Dr. Yurievsky wore his famous red bow tie. January 25, 2013: Prokofiev elected president Ivan Ivanovich Prokofiev, of the Krakozhian Democratic Party, was elected today by the Krakozhian people to become the newest president of the country. He was elected with 56.18% of the votes, defeating CPRK candidate Miko Vrikyaat's 29.55%. In his inaugural speech, Prokofiev promised the Krakozhian people that the integration of various reform programs initiated by outgoing President Irina Adzhitekova is the top priority of his administration, and that the arms industry, fast becoming Krakozhia's largest economic sector, shall receive special attention from the government. July 1, 2012: Aid workers kidnapped in Juba GARBAHAAREEY, Somalia - Five aid workers were kidnapped by the Islamist group al-Shabaab today. They were taken when al-Shabaab fighters attacked a refugee camp located near the Ethiopian-Somali border, killing two guards and another worker in the process. Luckily, Somali troops, aided by Krakozhian and AMISOM forces, tracked down the kidnappers and rescued all five workers thirteen hours after they were taken. At least six Islamists were killed in the resulting gunfight, including their suspected leader. The authorities had decided to not yet release the names of the kidnapped workers, but they did reveal their nationalities, which were Norwegian, Uruguayan, and Mercian. June 29, 2012: Former rebel leader named new Chechen Defense Minister GROZNYY, Chechnya - Former Chechen rebel leader Akhmed Zakayev was named the new defense minister of Chechnya by President Aslan Grigoriyev today. This came three days after the former Defense Minister, Abdul-Mohamed Dzhigarov, was killed by a roadside bomb planted by suspected members of the Islamic Emirate of Transcaucasia, an Islamist group that tried to take over Chechnya a few months before its scheduled transition to independence. When asked why he chose Zakayev over other choices, Grigoriyev merely stated that he "was fit for the task." April 26, 2012: Police foil second bombing attempt PRETOSKA, Krakozhia - The Pretoska Police have managed to subdue another bomber before she could set off another bomb in a crowded tram. The bomber, identified as Adirah Jane Nkumuwembo from Nigeria, was holding a paper bag holding the bomb when she was apprehended by police units assigned to the Itsovskaya station, one of the suspected next targets. Nkumuwembo was a known associate of the three Nigerian Boko Haram bombmakers captured by the police yesterday. Further threats are still expected by the police after the foiling of this most recent bomb plot. April 25, 2012: Pretoska police capture three Nigerian bombers PRETOSKA, Krakozhia - Pretoska police announced that they had captured three Nigerian immigrants that are suspected of planning yesterday's bombing of a tram. The three individuals have supposedly been working under Boko Haram, the Nigerian Islamist group that had been attacking cities in the African country since 2010. This marks the first time that Boko Haram operated outside of their base country. Bombmaking components and military-grade explosives were discovered within the Nigerians' apartment, along with a map of the tramway network marked with red crosses at different and supposedly random points. Units have been stationed along these points to watch for other accomplices attempting a second bombing. April 25, 2012: Former tramway director's grandson real target, bombers say PRETOSKA, Krakozhia - Another video received by Telekrakozhia claimed that the bomber's real target was Asen Zelev, grandson of former Pretoska Tramway System director Ivan Zelev. Zelev was one of those injured in the blasts. He was on his way from his home in the Preto District to the PTS headquarters in Nivnogorsk Prospect, where he works as operations director. Police are still investigating whether Zelev was the real target or President Irina Adzhitekova, whose convoy passed by the tram three minutes before the explosion. April 24, 2012: Pretoska tram bombed PRETOSKA, Krakozhia - A bomb exploded inside a Series 1970 tram running between Rubchevskaya and Gorshkovskaya stations in Pretoska, killing at least 16 people and injuring 70 more. A convoy carrying President Irina Adzhitekova had passed by the attacked tram just three minutes before the explosion, and a video delivered to Telekrakozhia by an anonymous source confirmed that the President had been the target. Police are investigating all leads on possible suspects for the bombing. April 16, 2012: Donskoya No Longer "Socialist" ALBANOV, Donskoya - Finally, after three years of transitional governance, the Socialist Republic of Donskoya has finally dropped the word "Socialist" in its title, giving birth to the new Republic of Donskoya. President Anatoly Kiselevsky, leader of the Transitional Government of Donskoya, the current government of the country, said that "the name change is an important part of our country's recovery process. The word socialism and anything associated with it has inflicted a lot of trauma in all Donskoyans, and with the removal of this word from our nation's title, we hope to accelerate the healing process of our fellow Donskoyans." Donskoya was embroiled in a twenty-eight-year-long civil war which lasted from 1980, when the Democratic Party of the Left of Donskoya took over the government, to 2008, when the Transitional Government of Donskoya finally kicked out the DPLD from the capital Albanov and restored itself in its rightful place. April 13, 2012: Country prepares for elections IBKLASK, Krakozhia - Krakozhians will know that election time is nearing when they begin to see election posters popping out of their homes and businesses like wild mushrooms. The coming round of national elections are expected to be one of the most intense since the 2005 elections, when current president Irina Adzhitekova was elected to her position. Although there is no limit in which a person can run for the presidency according to the Constitution, Adzhitekova told Telekrakozhia personally earlier that she will not seek a third term. This leaves speculators with a lot of other choices for potential president: Miko Vrikyaat, vice president of the Congress of People's Deputies, will most likely gain the CPRK nomination. Ivan Prokofiev, a relative newcomer to the Krakozhian political scene, is seen as Vrikyaat's greatest contender, with him most probably winning the KDP nomination. Alan Titov will probably represent PKSD, and Nadezhda Tarasova for UOCK. April 12, 2012: Pretoska and Novosibirsk now twin towns PRETOSKA, Krakozhia - The cities of Pretoska and Novosibirsk have signed a historic agreement between each other. Declaring themselves to be twin towns, the two cities will now create cooperative projects and agreements between themselves to promote cultural and commercial ties. April 10, 2012: Çeman sworn in as new prime minister of Hatay ANTAKYA, Hatay - Esref Çeman has been sworn in as the new prime minister of the Sultanate of Hatay. This came three days after the death of the previous PM, Abdullah Alaouddin, who passed away after being shot by unknown assassins. Çeman's first actions as prime minister was to declare a period of national mourning for Alaouddin, and increasing funds to the country's struggling naval forces. April 8, 2012: Philippine ships fire on rebel Chinese gunboats SCARBOROUGH SHOAL, Philippines - The Philippine Navy stated that at about this date, they fired upon three gunboats operated by the rebel People's Republic of China that tried to prevent their ships from arresting Red Chinese fishermen operating within the shoal. The BRP Gregorio del Pilar and BRP Tarlac were dispatched to the Philippine shoal upon reports of illegal fishing activity. When they tried to arrest the fishermen, three rebel gunboats tried to prevent the Philippine ships from making the arrests, forcing the Tarlac to fire anti-ship missiles at the boats. There were no reported survivors. The Philippines does not recognize the People's Republic of China, which claims mainland China, Tibet, Taiwan, and the West Philippine Sea, but only controls Hainan Island and parts of Xinjiang Province. April 2, 2012: Bellinsgauzenia orders two new submarines DAPOTESKA, Krakozhia - The Bellinsgauzenian Navy has decided to order two more Raketa-class ballistic missile submarines, converted to carry guided missiles, for improving its land-attack capability. Bellinsgauzenia has already received its first boat back in December of last year, and they reportedly are very satisfied with its performance. The second boat meant for Bellisgauzenia is already undergoing its final sea trials, while the third boat's hull caps have already been sealed. Also see #Bulgaria (Birth of Krakozhia) #Carbombya (Birth of Krakozhia)‎ #Krakozhia (Birth of Krakozhia)‎ #Somalia (Birth of Krakozhia) #Federal Republic of Greater Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Birth of Krakozhia) #Krakozhia (Birth of Krakozhia) #United People's Republic of Somalia (Birth of Krakozhia) #Differences between OTL Krakozhia and 1983: Doomsday Krakozhia (Birth of Krakozhia) Category:Birth of Krakozhia Category:Timelines